cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzu Myoujin
リューズ |romaji = Myōujin Ryūzu |age = |deck = Gear Chronicle |friends =Satoru Enishi Sousuke Wakamizu Shouma Shinonome Hiroki Moriyama |avatar card = |anime appearance =GC Episode 13: Ibuki's Miscalculation |voiced by =Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese; elder) Kokoa Ishii (Japanese; child) Paul Cowling (English)|avatar = Chronofang Tiger}} Ryuzu Myoujin is a major character in Vanguard G. He is the founder of the Vanguard Association. After his body died from forcefully summoning the Zodiac Time Beasts, he was "reborn" into a clone body. His ultimate goal is to summon the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts in order to open the Stride Gate and create a world ruled by logic and reason, which would put an end to the countless atrocities born of humanity's irrational nature. Due to his position and machinations he is the primary antagonist of the series. Personality Ryuzu claims to hate violence above everything and believes that the conflicts of the world should be solved with logic and reason, which he believes Vanguard can achieve. An exteremist in that regard, Ryuzu is willing to manipulate thousands and shorten his biological life to achieve this goal by forcefully summoning units from Planet Cray and turn them into mindless slaves. Ryuzu doesn't seem to hate those who oppose him and simply believes that they don't understand his ideals, and instead of fighting them prefers to invite them to join his cause Biography He is one of the few original users of Gear Chronicle, and was the one who mass produced the clan for public sale. He was known to be friends and co-founder of FIVA with Rive Shindou and is the man who twisted Yuichirou Kanzaki's point of view in vanguard which formed him into an antagonist of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series and drove him crazy about becoming stronger to defeat him. It is shown that he has the ability to create and awaken depend cards which he will use to create the "perfect future" he desires the most and to prove that he is better than Rive. After recklessly awakening depend cards, it has affected his aging progress due to the dangerous process of forcing units from cray to become cards such as what they are supposed to be in the depend cards he had collected for his diabolical use. G Season 1 After an epic combat between Chrono Shindou and Ibuki Kouji, Ibuki mentions Ryuzu in the season finale. He reveals that Ryuzu is his enemy and it is implied that he is working for FIVA to get close to Ryuzu and stop his evil schemes. To prepare Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha (but mostly Chrono) for Ryuzu's threat, Ibuki creates Plan-G and enlists the help of various characters from the original series. G Season 2 He's shown after end of episode 13 and smirks. He is shown again after TRY3 won the United Sanctuary Quest, where it is shown that he has aged several decades in a short period of time. This is presumably a side effect of forcibly awakening depend cards by collecting Stride Force from around the world through FICA. He is then shown talking to Shouma after TRY3 won the Dark Zone Quest. Shouma tells him about Am's lack of ability and suggests that Luna should partaken Am's position instead. After the final stage of the grand battle between the dream team (Team Q4) versus the undefeated generation masters, Team Try3, Plan-G commences. As for Ryuzu's last awakening of his final depend card, he realizes that his system flunked causing his last card to fail from being forcibly awakened. Due to the situation, he had bigger plans of taking down whoever opposes him and stops him from forming the perfect future he desires for Vanguard and for himself. G Season 3 His plan is shown to almost fail, due to Ibuki, Plan G and co. storming his lab. He transported the summoned units to another place before Ibuki's company could've taken it to custody. After a brief conversation, the cost of summoning units take its toll ; aging and killing Ryuzu's current vessel. He is then "reincarnated" into a younger version of himself through the use of his equipment and with the help of his Company. After several days, he then encountered Chrono in a park, seemingly not revealing his identity before they fought. After their match, he convinces not only does Chrono's father is still alive but also telling him to join forces with him as his chosen one. Deck Ryuzu uses a Gear Chronicle deck, focused on the skills of Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon, and also his ace, Chronofang Tiger. Gallery Ryuzu's Hand.png Ryuzu's Back.png Ryuzu smirking .png Ryuzu's Face.png Oldman_Ryuzu.png Elder_Ryuzu_Deceased.png Birth KidRyuzu.png Ryuzu & Chronofang.png KidRyuzu Sleeping.png Chants *(JP): Lead the perfect world to this land! I ride Chronofang Tiger! *(JP): Heaven's net has a wide mesh, but nothing escapes it. Rise above it! Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon! Battles Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Males Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters